The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
An inductor, a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise. The inductor is combined with the capacitor using an electromagnetic property to configure a resonance circuit amplifying a signal in a specific frequency band, a filter circuit, or the like.
Recently, as miniaturization and thinness of information technology (IT) devices such as various communications devices, display devices, and the like, have been accelerated, research into a technology for miniaturizing and thinning various elements such as inductors, capacitors, transistors, and the like, used in these IT devices has been continuously conducted.
The inductors have also been rapidly replaced by chips having a small size and a high density and being capable of being automatically surface-mounted, and thin film type inductors in which a mixture of magnetic powder particles and a resin is formed on coil patterns formed by plating on upper and lower surfaces of a thin film insulating substrate have been developed.
In the case of the thin film type inductor, a through-hole and a via electrode are formed in the insulating substrate to electrically connect coil patterns formed on upper and lower surfaces of the insulating substrate to each other. Here, the through-hole is mainly formed in the insulating substrate using laser. When a through hole sufficient for securing stable connection is formed in the insulating substrate, a diameter of the through-hole is increased and a size of the via electrode is therefore increased. In addition, since a via pad having a size capable of sufficiently covering the via electrode is required so as to decrease an open defect due to misalignment, a size of the via pad is also increased.
However, as the size of the via pad is increased, an area of a core part of the thin film type inductor is decreased and a magnetic material filing the core part is decreased, such that inductance (Ls) characteristics are deteriorated.
Particularly, in accordance with gradual miniaturization of products, areas occupied by the via pads in products have increased. Therefore, a method capable of decreasing the size of the via pad in order to secure the inductance (Ls) characteristics has been in demand.